When Narcissa Went Back
by MrsLovettMalfoy
Summary: What would happen if during the final battle of Hogwarts, Narcissa went back for Bellatrix? Read and find out, please review!


**A/N: This is a story I had an idea on for a while now. What if Narcissa went back in the final battle to try and save Bellatrix? I liked the idea of it and I hope you do too! I own nothing here! Enjoy, please read and review!**

I had made my decision, I wasn't part of this war; not in the way everyone else was. I was only here because of my family, and they had to be my reason to leave as much as they were my reason to show up in the first place. But the worst part about giving up your life for your family is sometimes you have to choose. This day, I would make a choice that would change my life so drastically that it would never be the same.

The Dark Lord began a rampage, rage and anger seeming to almost soak through his skin and seep into the thick, musky air that surrounded us. The fear that struck into the hearts of seemingly everyone around me was unbelievable. My son's grip on my hand tightened to the point that his fingers shook, making my own shake in his grasp. My husband back up and his weak fingers coiled around my wrist, pulling me with him.

The relieved grins of the students of Hogwarts, along with what was left of the Order of the Phoenix distracted my attention as the Potter boy ran through the crowd of them, shouting orders to his friends before being chased by The Dark Lord. I could see several Death Eaters turning as cowardly as I felt and they seemed to vanish in every corner of my vision.

I could hear my sister shouting angrily at those who were leaving, screeches of fury erupting from her chest and echoing around me. Her dark chocolate eyes landed on me, full of expectance and anger. I shook my head and held tighter to my son's hand, I refused to let my family die in this.

A part of me knew that she hadn't been my sister in a very long time; she wasn't the same girl who used to braid my hair and let me sleep in her bed when it stormed. Both Azkaban and her love for Voldemort and changed her for the worse, and I missed who she used to be. I always knew there would be a time when I gave up on Bella, a time when I had to put my life ahead of hers and realize she wasn't my big sister anymore. She was a murderous monster inside a shell disguised as someone who once loved me.

I turned away from her, still holding Draco's hand. A part of me was dying inside, because a Black never turned her back on family. But I had to remember that neither did a Malfoy and I was a Malfoy now. I began to walk down the cobble stoned path that was blocked by rocks and rubble, not bothering to hold back the tears that were escaping my eyes. I heard Lucius run up behind us and he grabbed my free hand, I knew that in a strange way he understood why I was doing this, and so did Draco; but it didn't make this any less painful of a process.

Hearing Bella shriek again tugged at my fragile heart strings and I made the fatal mistake of looking over my shoulder, a few stray blonde strands of hair blocking my vision. But from what I could see Bellatrix had just killed someone who looked like a young student and was running inside. I felt my husband and son trying to pull on me but my past and my heart had a much stronger hold over me than my mind and my strength. My strength was crumbling and so was my self-control.

I wanted more than anything for Draco to be safe, and I would die to keep him that way. I let go of my son's hand and turned to Lucius, a look of shock yet understanding on his pale face.

"No, Cissy no you cannot go back there" he said as if it was an order, but his voice cracked and failed to sound demanding. I kissed his chapped lips as if it were for the last time and looked in his storm gray eyes "Protect our son, you promised me you would" I said before giving one last glance to Draco and running in the direction we had just come from.

I could hear Draco shouting for me, when I looked back, Lucius was restraining him so he wouldn't follow. I fought back the tears that were filling my eyes; I couldn't do this now, not here. I turned back to look in front of me and kept running, probably not a smart idea in heels. I tried to avoid boulders and rocks as I ran into the fight, sliding my wand up my sleeve so I wouldn't drop it as I searched for Bellatrix.

I spun around when I heard someone fall behind me, a Death Eater who's name I didn't know had just been killed by a teacher and I looked up to see the face of Minerva McGonagall. I backed up breathing heavily, she had her wand pointed at me and was slowly walking towards me. In her eyes she had regret and sympathy; she knew I was only in all of this for my son.

"Please," I whispered, a word I never usually said when faced with something like this, I didn't have the time for this. As she raised her wand to aim at me and I was moving to slip mine out of my sleeve, I saw her wand fly from her brittle hand, a spell had caused it to fly somewhere unknown. I looked over to see Antonin Dolohov aiming his wand at her, a smug smirk on his face.

"Go Narcissa" he said without looking at me. I had never really given much thought to Antonin even though I had known him since I was in Hogwarts. Did he just save my life? I didn't give it much else thought before stuffing my wand back up my sleeve and nodding to him, though I know he couldn't see me.

I took off running again, before feeling someone grab my ankle, causing me to fall face first into the concrete ground. I grunted and turned over to see who had a hold of me. It was someone I didn't know but I could bet anything he was on the side of Hogwarts. I felt him pulling on my ankle to get me closer and I grunted, kicking out at him. I couldn't help the feeling of self-satisfaction when the heel of my shoe collided with his eye, causing his to scream and let me go.

I quickly got to my feet and ran inside the building, ducking down and swerving in every which way to avoid flying curses and falling bodies. Once inside, I was met with another sight of war, ones closer together and seemingly even more violent. My eyes were met to find my sister battling with one of the Weasley brats, I had to get her out of here.

"Bella!" I shouted running towards her, her eyes flickered over to me. Her wrist flicked and a curse flew towards the flame haired girl before her.

"What Cissy?" she asked in a yell as she laughed at the weakness of the teenage girl trying to fight her.

"Bella please just leave with me. This cannot end well for anyone. I cannot lose you too" I begged and blocked a curse that one of the red headed girl's brother had sent flying my way, causing it to crash into a nearby wizard.

"Now why would I do that when I'm winning?" she asked smugly and threw another curse at the young girl with a cackle.

"Because I'm asking you to" I said, gripping my wand in my hand. She turned her head to look at me, for a moment the cockiness and the hatred gone from her stare, only to be replaced by what I could only describe as the girl I grew up with.

I didn't have a chance to hear what she was about to say because the moment she opened her mouth that horrible Molly Weasley stepped up insulting my sister. The flash of the old Bella was gone as quickly as she had come and they began to duel. I didn't think there was a problem until Bellatrix had to begin blocking shots.

I gasped and gripped my wand when my sister was frozen in the air and screamed "NO!" at the top of my lungs; a scream that made my chest hurt and caused everyone in the room to stop fighting and watch. Before I could even raise my wand, Molly had fired her shot and Bellatrix exploded before me. The last thing I saw on her face was her looking at me with a look of sorrow and regret.

"BELLA!" I screamed again and fell to my knees, my heart shattering in my chest. I dropped my wand not caring what happened to it as I stared at the space where my sister had once been, and it took me a moment to realize I wasn't breathing.

It was all over, I lost her. Coming back for her had been for nothing, for all I knew my son and husband could have been killed trying to chase after me and then I would have lost even more. It wasn't until I felt like fire was burning in my lungs that I took a breath, beginning to scream violently. I was never the type to make a dramatic scene but this was different, she was the only one left who understood me the way I wanted.

I had lost Andromeda a long time ago, both of my parents were dead, and now I lost the only person I felt I had left. And because of it, there was no one left to remember my childhood but me. One of my trembling hands came up to cover my mouth in hopes to stop my screaming, something I couldn't stop doing. I saw Molly Weasley staring at me but I didn't care; her children and most people in the room were staring at me.

Time seemed to speed back up around me and good began to fight against evil again. I didn't bother to move as everyone seemed to forget the endless ache in the pit of my stomach and continued with the needless fight around them. I tried to take another breath, something that didn't help. I hated The Dark Lord for this. He had sunk his claws into Bellatrix long before he had anyone else.

He had gotten to her when she was young, only a student. He said he could see the potential for greatness in her, I hated him for it. I sniffled softly, slowly standing up and getting to my feet. I began to wish for the Potter boy to succeed, I wished for a violent and painful death upon Tom Riddle, the man who stole my sister from me.

I turned hearing someone call my name as if for help, a Death Eater I suddenly didn't recognize. Everything was a sudden blur, almost as if I was blinded by my loss and rage, but I didn't care. I lost one of the most important people in my life and someone was going to pay. The Death Eaters were as much to blame as the Dark Lord, the encouraged her, they feared her; they wanted her to be there as much as he did. And right now, there may as well have cast the curse on her.

For some odd reason I was blaming the Dark Lord and all of his followers more than the woman who had actually used magic on my sister, but my white hot wrath was burning in my chest. When the middle aged Death Eater called my name again a roar of rage was ripped from my throat and I raised my wand, a bright ray of green erupting from the dark wooden end and hitting him in head; causing him to fall without another word falling from his lips.

I looked up to see a very shocked Weasley boy, I didn't know which one. I was breathing heavily as I walked right through the hell that was going on around me. Curses flying, wizards and witches falling dead on the ground, and literal hell seeming to swarm through the space behind me. As I walked to the door and stood there I watched the final moments of the Dark Lords death.

A small breath of relief left me as I watched the triumphant boy seem to do the same. I watched as people slowly began to gather behind me and stared awe struck at The Boy Who lived. As I looked up into the distance, I saw Lucius and Draco, still standing where I had left them. I could see they knew what had happened and I nodded. I was the first to step forward towards the Potter boy and looked him in the eyes.

He didn't move but a small sad smile crossed both of our faces as I nodded to him, a nod of respect and gratitude. It was then that I chose, I had to really let go of the past, because the important thing was that I had a future. One with people I loved, and who loved me. I walked away from the boy who had killed the man I blamed for my sadness, walking right through the place where he had died and made my way to my family.

It wasn't how I wanted things to end, but in a way I got the closure I needed. I saw the look in Bella's eyes before she died, one that told me that she loved me still, as much as she used to. We may not have had the best relationship that siblings could, but at least it was something. I had memories to last a lifetime, and now had a motive to go in search of the only sister I had left.

So, as I walked away from the school that had started and ended my life, been home to my best and worst memories, and housed my dreams and secrets, I vowed to live my life for the both of us.


End file.
